clashroyalefandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Da Cuke 45/Update Ideas - Cosmetic Update!
Update Idea - Cosmetic Update! This has been a idea I've been thinking of! If you like it let me know! Update List #Use of Legend Trophies #King Tower Skins #2 New Cards! #Balance Changes Use of Legend Trophies With STILL no use of Legend Trophies, I've '''*kinda* '''got an idea what they could be used for. A Legend Trophie reward table! Better explaination of this All of your Legend Trophies are pooled into a reward list for every 100 trophies you earned. The first reward is at 1 Trophy and then goes up by 100. After 2000, its every 500. And after 5000, its every 1000 (Spoiler: there will be a lot of gold and gems ;p) Rewards Tables 1 Trophy - Legendary King's Tower Skin 100 Trophies - 25 Gems 200 Trophies - 2500 Gold 300 Trophies - 2500 Gold 400 Trophies - 25 Gems 500 Trophies - Giant Chest 600 Trophies - 25 Gems 700 Trophies - 2500 Gold 800 Trophies - 2500 Gold 900 Trophies - 25 Gems 1000 Trophies - Random Legendary Card x1 1100 Trophies - 50 Gems 1200 Trophies - 5000 Gold 1300 Trophies - 5000 Gold 1400 Trophies - 50 Gems 1500 Trophies - Magical Chest 1600 Trophies - 50 Gems 1700 Trophies - 5000 Gold 1800 Trophies - 5000 Gold 1900 Trophies - 50 Gems 2000 Trophies - Random Legendary Card x1 2500 Trophies - 100 Gems 3000 Trophies - Fortune Chest 3500 Trophies - 10000 Gold 4000 Trophies - Magical Chest 4500 Trophies - 100 Gems 5000 Trophies - Random Legendary Card x2 6000 Trophies - 10000 Gold 7000 Trophies - 10000 Gold 8000 Trophies - 100 Gems 9000 Trophies - 10000 Gold 10000 Trophies - Random Legendary Card x2 11000 Trophies - 10000 Gold 12000 Trophies - 10000 Gold 13000 Trophies - 100 Gems 14000 Trophies - 100 Gems 15000 Trophies - Lightning Chest x2 16000 Trophies - 100 Gems 17000 Trophies - 10000 Gold 18000 Trophies - 10000 Gold 19000 Trophies - Super Magical Chest 20000 Trophies - Random Legendary Card x3 21000 Trophies - 100000 Gold 22000 Trophies - 1000 Gems 23000 Trophies - 1000 Gems 24000 Trophies - 100000 Gold 25000 Trophies - Legendary King's Chest x3 King Tower Skins This has been on pratically been on everyone's wishlist. Basically for people who somehow don't get this, its a change of color or type of the King Tower/Princess Tower for you. My idea is basically is there is one offer for three skins that appear once a week. The skins chosen are completely random at start. but the more you collect, the more common the one that you wanted will be there! King Tower Skins List *Green King Tower - Common *Yellow King Tower - Common *Purple King Tower - Common *Orange King Tower - Common *Black King Tower - Common *Pink King Tower - Common *Teal King Tower - Common *Collection King Tower - Rare *Skeleton King Tower - Rare *Goblin Zone King Tower - Rare *Touchdown King Tower - Rare *Explosive King Tower - Rare *Gray King Tower - Rare *Tye Dye King Tower - Epic *Haunting King Tower - Epic *White King Tower - Epic *Royal King Tower - Epic *Barbarian King Tower - Epic *Gemtastic King Tower - Legendary *Elixir King Tower - Legendary *Rainbow King Tower - Legendary *Brawl Tower - Legendary (Reference to Brawl Stars by having the logo) 2 New Cards! In every update is new cards. In this one, there are two new cards (an Epic and a Legendary) that have some interesting mechanics! Both are themed around the update! New Card - Hair Stylist Description: This Hair Stylist has mistaken her hair dyes for minature poison spells! She uses them in the arena for a bit of "fashion" and destruction! Found in: Electro Valley New Card - Barber Description: This guy helps troops out by giving them a good buzz off the top from a far! When they get too close however, he pulls a pair of scissors to knock them back to give them another good buzz! Found in: Jungle Arena --Under Construction-- The Balance Changes are under construction right now! Expect them sometime in the future! Category:Blog posts